


Wonderful hands

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ...Kinktober 2018/3 (day 26-31) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day29A soft sigh escaped him and he felt like every minute that passed, became tighter in his pants.That was his wife's fault, as well as his short, hectic breathing. He wanted her so much.He did not need kissing or foreplay, but would be ready for sex.The past thirty minutes had been more than enough preparation. But that was not the goal.





	Wonderful hands

Gabriel was a bit disappointed when his wife grabbed the 'Nippleplay' a few days ago, where he loved to play with them ... although he had to admit that she had made this an unforgettable experience. When he thought about it, he had to grin up to his ears. But this time he had decided to spend as much time as possible with their two mountains.

Armed with two glasses of champagne, Eva knocked on the door of the playroom. Gabe opened it, nodded once and gestured silently for her to enter, before closing the door behind her again.

He held out his hand to her, and as she took it and looked into his amber, soft eyes, countless butterflies in her belly whirled and the hairs on her neck rose. With a wave of his hand, he pointed to the massage table and when Eva had put the glasses aside, she opened the bathrobe and let it slide over her shoulders to the floor. She looked at him soulful before she sat down.

A low growl broke his throat and he took a deep breath because under her bathrobe she was completely naked.

As she looked around, she noticed that the light was a little dimmed, and it smelled wonderful and soft music played in the background, which invited to dream.

 

Gabriel asked his wife to lay face down on the massage table and she immediately felt a towel being placed over her bottom. In addition, he gently stroked her hair from the neck and put it up.

Then she heard the sound of two hands rubbing against each other and could hardly wait to feel her husband's wonderful hands on her body burning with desire.

She sighed pleasantly as they tenderly kneaded her ears, neck, and shoulders, brushing her arms and massaging the stress of everyday life. As her eyes closed, she plunged into a world of darkness and warmth.

Eva enjoyed this massage. Her other senses disappeared, leaving only an acute awareness of body and emotions. She found it deeply meditative.

 

As Gabriel's hands wandered over Eva's back, he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled her scent deeply. It was not a perfume or something. It was just her and it was the most attractive smell he could imagine.

He smiled to himself by the fact that he was completely devoted to her. A very small giggle released from his mouth.

Very dull and in the farthest part of her consciousness she heard that and also had to smile.

As he worked her body, his hands served as eyes. He liked what his hands showed him and as he gradually saw all the parts of her body, he imagined his wife in spirit as a whole. Naked, in a well-lit room.

After Gabriel took a step toward the front of the table, she felt a gentle wave of heat. She too imagined her husband with eyes closed. His loving eyes and heart-warming smile ...

 

When he asked his wife to turn around, he just stood there for a moment and looked at her naked body, because thinking he was not the only one who was hot, he just threw the towel aside.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked in a firm voice that was more played than real, as he made her very nervous with his gaze

A soft sigh escaped him and he felt like every minute that passed, became tighter in his pants. That was his wife's fault, as well as his short, hectic breathing. He wanted her so much. He did not need kissing or foreplay, but would be ready for sex. The past thirty minutes had been more than enough preparation. But that was not the goal. The goal was to bring his wife to cloud nine with his hands.

In response, she only got a kiss and a wink, but that was enough for her.

_'Whether I would like Eva ...'_

That was the understatement of the year and again he wondered how possessive and selfish he should be not to share this wonderful woman with others.

Of course, there were moments of jealousy now and then. No jealousy would have meant that one of the partners did not care. But if something was planned together, then that was discussed before and usually the two were together. Be it active, or just as a spectator.

It was a long journey, but there were not many obstacles at all, for he trusted his wife unconditionally, as well as the other way round. Eva was his soulmate, his second half, without whom he would not be complete. After all the two had gone through, nothing and nobody could separate them anymore.

 

For Gabriel it was one of the most beautiful feelings to touch his wife everywhere, to observe her reactions and to feel how well she felt.

It was so pleasant and only the tiny, electric lightning that rushed through her body kept Eva from falling asleep.

Then he smiled and asked her if she was cold when he noticed the goosebumps that spread all over her body.

"That's what you do," she purred in such an erotic and deep voice that Gabriel had trouble concentrating on his work.

In Eva, a heat wave of arousal and relaxation spread, which allowed her to breathe more deeply.

Again and again, he came up to engage in a hot tongue fight, or just to stroke her cheek, to look at her greedy, to treat her with kisses and keep going as if that was not one of the most explosive situations.

Provocatively, she spread her legs lightly and set one of them up.

Of course, he immediately accepted this silent invitation, and a few seconds later she felt only hands and fingers, searching deeper and deeper, exploring her most holy place, and contentedly moaning, she gave herself up to the intoxication of emotions.

Like a precious flower, he gently tugged at her leaves, pursuing her every movement in fascination, as if he wanted to memorize everything.

_'Damn it so slowly, wait a while until it's my turn!'_

"Gabriel," she groaned, feeling her legs start to tremble. Lost in thought, he did not even react and went on.

"Don't keep a lady waiting!"

"Honey, you're so sexy," he whispered in a deep, smoky voice that was so arousing that it vibrated in her body, letting the fire of lust flare up again.

At last, she felt his fingers where she needed them so badly.

 

After a short breather and a glass of champagne, Eva took the massage oil in her hand, shook it and looked at her husband longingly. Not only did he enjoy touching her. And so, moments later, he found himself exactly in the same position and closed his eyes as he put his face in the opening provided for it.

 

"Everything comfortable, warm enough?" She asked as she rubbed the oil between her hands.

"Yes. Could not be better."

"Relax and leave the rest to me."

Eva moved her hands firmly over Gabriel's shoulders and spine, relieving his tense muscles almost instantly. He could not stifle the moan as she worked the knots around his neck before groping further down.

Her touch was mesmerizing, so much so that he felt his body melt on the table as she began to move her fingertips deftly at his sides. He could feel her hips pressing against the edge of the table, almost touching him as her hands moved on the oiled skin. She moved her palms slowly over the buttocks of her husband and kneaded them in a very sensual way.

Eve gently but deliberately began to pull his legs apart, and he could feel the breeze on his genitals, giving him a comforting shudder. Eva worked her way down his legs before she let her hands glide up his inner thighs again.

 

In the meantime, he could clearly feel something hardening under him and pressing against his stomach. The touches of his wife aroused him and he knew he would soon become impatient.

But Eva knew what he wanted and another satisfied moan could be heard as she dripped more oil on his ass, which naturally sought the way between his cheeks.

"Open up for me," he heard her whisper softly and he could not say what aroused him more at the moment, these words, or the fact that she repeatedly rubbed and massaged with several fingers at his small opening.

Involuntarily, his hips twitched.

"Everything alright?"

He loved it. He hated it. That teasing tone.

But not only her tone was teasing. With each passing second, he felt he was getting even harder, and to be honest, it was not very comfortable. Which, however, was very comfortable and pleasant when her hands slid back between his cheeks. A finger stopped briefly, pressing firmly against his anus before it slipped further down.

Eva knew that her husband was getting impatient, but she also knew that he knew it would only make things slower. She spent several more minutes massaging his legs before working up again, massaging his balls and then suddenly taking her hands off his body.

He thought she was done, lifted his head from the table and asked if she wanted him to turn around.

"Not yet, I'll let you know when," she said, gently pushing his head down and immediately returning to his ass. Her hands were a bit more demanding this time.

She picked up the oil again, her grips became bolder, Gabriel felt he was bursting. When finally ... finally, a finger found its way to where he so badly needed it, a relieved, trembling and contented sigh broke loose from his mouth and he tried to stay as relaxed as possible.

The pleasure was far too short, but when he turned around, he was looking forward to the next. Of course, his cock was erect, pulsing with every heartbeat and begging for attention.

 

With an angelic patience, she massaged his arms and face, down to his chest, circling the nipples for a few moments and squeezing gently.

On the way down to the belly and belly button, she could see his cock jerking expectantly, but she was in no hurry. He loved it. He hated it. There was not a word spoken. Everything that needed to be said was expressed through looks and sounds.

Eva was distributing more oil on his erection because she knew her husband liked her handiwork slowly, slippery and loud. Loved listening to the sound.

As she looked deep into his eyes, she breathed with him. The two were a well-rehearsed team, knew exactly how it could improve orgasm and better understand their own body.

Gabriel enjoyed the feeling of power that his wife had. Better breath control or not ... she decided when he would cum.

His hand sought hers, squeezed. His eyes wandered briefly to the ceiling before he looked into his wife's and dissolved into a huge orgasm.

For Eva, it was not the first time that she came untouched. Only the sight that offered itself was enough for that.

Happy and exhausted, the man of her dreams closed his eyes and the pressure of her hand released, his body relaxed again, he gradually became calmer and with a tender, affectionate and long kiss both ended their session.

 

next work ... 

day 30 

**Swallowing**

Balthazar/Lucifer


End file.
